Madness at the Bay
by Leslie-Was-Here
Summary: Bay is the new girl at school. She just moved from France to a small unknown town filled with crazy people and weird happenings. When she first meets Zim and Dib her whole world turns upside down. Her perfect-easy way lifestyle is changed and she gets a new perspective of everything around her.


Madness at the Bay

Bay is the new girl at school. She just moved from France to a small unknown town filled with crazy people and weird happenings. When she first meets Zim and Dib her whole world turns upside down. Her perfect-easy way lifestyle is changed and she gets a new perspective of everything around her.

Chapter 1

Bay carefully parted her bangs to the right and placed her headband with the big black bow. She looked at herself once more and brushed her strawberry blond hair. "Everything needs to be perfect and symmetrical." She spoke parting her bangs again making the both sides even. Not one strand could be out of place.

She let out a sigh and stared at herself. She smiled, her hair was perfect, her bow was perfect, and her smile was perfect, her light purple eyes sparkled, perfect.

Everything was perfect.

She smiled and soothed out the wrinkles that were starting to form on her blue dress. She adjusted her black belt and made sure her black tights weren't sagging and her blue shoes weren't dirty.

"Bay, ma chérie, are you ready yet? Come down stairs and eat your breakfast! I don't want you to be late for your first day of school in America!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

Bay frowned, "But there are so many things I need to do…"

She sighed and grabbed her blue bag. "I'm coming maman!" she called out walking out of her room. She stopped at the door and made sure everything was perfect and nothing was out of place.

"Bay!" her mother called again with an irritated sigh.

Bay hurried along walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother smiled and handed her a crepe. Bay murmured thanks and sat down to eat it.

"Where is father?"

"He already went to work, dear" her mother answered. Bay looked down at her plate and gasped.

"Bay what's—"

"Why are the strawberries and the jelly touching?! You know I hate it when they are touching!"

Her mother sighed, "Honey, just eat around it. Goodness, sometimes your OCD is too much to handle"

Bay ignored her mother and glared at the crepe.

"Bay! Either eat it or starve!"

Bay groaned. "I'll eat a muffin instead."

"One with an even number of blueberries." She added. Her mother sighed and reached for the plate. 'Since you're not going to eat it, I will"

"Preferably eight blueberries" Bay murmured going to the counter and looking for the perfect muffin.

"Bay, it's time for you to go"

"Found it~!" she said with glee. She looked at her mother with a smile. "Perfect! Goodbye mother, see you after school~!"

Her mother sighed, "good luck Bay"

Bay happily walked out of her home and walked to school. She ate her muffin at an even pace.

She continued her walk to school and spotted a kid with a big head with black scythe-styled hair with a black cape.

Bay raised an eyebrow. "Zat looks so similar to Cousin Alice"

She shrugged it off and continued.

Bay finally made it to school; she smiled and looked down at her watch. "Class starts at eight, it's eight thirty, hmm" she threw away her muffin wrapper and opened the doors.

She took out the piece of paper with the room number and her teacher.

"Room 9, Ms. Bitters."

Bay skipped to her class and opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Bay Thomas, I am the transfer student from France" she spoke softly smiling.

Everyone looked at her. "You do know class started thirty minutes ago right?" one kid asked.

"Of course, but I needed to make sure everything was perfect"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Well new student, I don't want to hear another peep from you for the whole school year!"

Bay nodded happily.

"You! To the underground classroom!" she said pointing to the kid behind the one she saw earlier. She quirked an eyebrow, how did he come here before me? She asked herself.

She shrugged and took her seat.

That kid kept on staring at her as she looked around the classroom.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a poster that was crooked.

She felt the urge to go and fix it. Bay twitched as she noticed many other things weren't symmetrical. The desks leg was shorter than the other, the chalk board was a centimeter off and worst of all one girl was wearing a polka-dot sock and a stripped sock.

Her eye started to witch. She gripped the end of her seat and bit her lip.

The bell rang. "Alright, recess. Go!"

Everyone ran out of the room, as did Bay, who was going to fix everything, but they had carried her out.

"I hope everything else is perfect and symmetrical." She murmured. She looked down at her dress and her eye twitched. There was a wrinkle on her dress.

She smoothed it out eight times and walked out to the playground.

She looked around and spotted a boy with green skin, wearing a magenta dress (well it looked like a dress to her) with perfectly even stripes.

She stared at him with awe and squealed. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Eh?"

She giggled; he sounded like her other cousins, Mason and Madison.

"I absolutely adore your dress! It's perfectly symmetrical!" Bay gushed happily.

He stared at her like she was crazy.

"This is not a dress you filthy HYOOMAN!" he cried out. He pointed an accusing finger at her and glared. "This is a uniform, not a dress"

Bay ignored his outburst. "Dress or not, it's perfectly symmetrical."

Zim raised an eyebrow at her, "symmetrical?"

She gasped, "You don't know what symmetry is?"

He shrugged. Bay smiled. "Well I will tell you about the wonderful little thing called symmetry…"

Zim nodded his head, while Bay patted his shoulder. "… and that is symmetry my dear friend"

"Hmm, so could this 'symmetry' help me take over the world?"

"Symmetry conquers all!" Bay said happily.

Zim nodded, "Well then, you are my new minion! I will spare your life when the day comes"

Bay smiled, "Yay~!"

"After school you will come to my base- I mean house. You are going to help me take over and you'll be really useful to get that Dib-human out of my way"

He looked at Bay who seemed not be understanding what he was trying to say but she nodded her head anyway.

"Understood?"

"Oui, monsieur!"

**A/N: New story. New character. New stuff. New accents. I hope you enjoy this story, I will be having lots of fun with this one.**

**It's something really different and I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

Translations

_Ma chérie_—my dear

_Oui, monsieur_—Yes sir


End file.
